This invention relates to material handling systems. More particularly it relates to material handling systems for conveying and staging parts which are subject to damage if roughly handled.
Manufactured parts such as engine valves are produced in plants in steps by various shaping, grinding and finishing machines. Because of the delicacy of these parts, it is not advisable to convey these parts from one machine to the other in bulk or the parts may come in contact with one another resulting in nicks, thereby destroying the preciseness of their manufacture. In addition, bulk conveyors and storage apparatus occupy substantial floor space in plants due to their nature and bulk situation.